The Fairy Without a Talent
by MistyLilyValley
Summary: Three fairies are born to Pixie Hollow - one, a leaf talent sparrow man named Torum, two, a grass-weaving fairy named Bluebell, and three, a simple unknown fairy who goes by the name of Nora. Joined with her friends, Teal and River, will Nora be able to find her true talent and her place in Pixie Hollow, or will she find that all she has to be is herself?
1. Chapter 1 - Talent Unknown

The Fairy Without a Talent – Chapter One

The seasons whistled by the mainland as fairies came and spread color and cheer through the fields. Animals snuggled in their dens whenever winter was on the way and animal fairies were there with a leaf blanket and a kiss. Garden fairies planted and painted the blossoms and blooms whenever their buds opened up. Water fairies brought water to all parts of the world through rain or mist. Light fairies were simply dazzling as they stood in front of sunbeams and spread their light everywhere where darkness was to be found.

And, of course, there were the tinker fairies, who helped fairies of every talent with their inventions and creative thinking. Tinker Bell, or otherwise known as Miss Bell or Tink, was one of the finest tinkers in her craft and one of the most gifted.

Life in Pixie Hollow was always fluttering with excited activity and preparations. And, presently, fairies of every talent were preparing to bring summer to the mainland.

Over on the mainland, a baby peeked up from her nap as a bird sang at the window. Giggling, the baby watched as the bird fluttered its gorgeous feathers. A laugh soon floated out the window as it swirled around the bird. Following the sound of the laugh, the bird chirped as the laugh intertwined past some long strands of grass and swished up into the air as it split into three. The three laughs huddled close together as they took off into the clouds.

In Pixie Hollow, the fairies were putting some finishing touches on the summer preparations when there was a sound from a scout. Holding a shell up to her ear, the scout, whose name was Copper, announced that she heard a giggle over the horizon. Soon, all the fairies flew eagerly into the sky as the laughs reached their ears. Their giggles left an echo through Fairy Haven, and the queen smiled as she heard not just one but three laughs.

Swinging past the Never Sea, the three laughs separated as they spun and soar past Mermaid Lagoon. The island that Never Land floated on was happy to see the laughs make their way to Pixie Hollow, but it grew concerned as it noticed that their was something odd about the third laugh. The third laugh hovered for a second before it joined the other two laughs circling towards the center of Pixie Hollow.

The queen, who was known as Queen Clarion, beamed as the fairies gathered at the branches of the Pixie Dust Tree to await the three new fairies. Looking up when she heard the laughs approach, she watched as three leaves of grass floated down at her feet at the same time. Smiling, she watched as the dust fairies, one of which was Terence, brought forward the pixie dust cups, each filled with a level cup of dust each. As each cup was being poured by Terence and two other dust talents, the fairies watched as three fairies appeared at Queen Clarion's feet.

One peeked up at the fairies from behind long blonde bangs as she sat up on her knees. She was dressed in a blue-violet cap and a blue-green trimmed dress with knee-length blue knickers. Her brown eyes glistened shyly as she brushed back her long hair. "Hi, I'm Bluebell," she said, with a small smile.

"And, I'm Torch," a male sparrow man said as he got to his feet. He was dressed in shimmering yellow leaf pants and a shiny black top. Fanning his hair to the side, he turned to Queen Clarion as she came forward to give him his wings.

The third fairy lay down next to her sister as she watched Queen Clarion give Bluebell her wings. _They are simply magnificent_, she thought as Bluebell smiled down at her. The little fairy has still not given her name, and this made many of the fairies wonder if she was incomplete. Bluebell held out a hand to her as she helped her sister to stand. Looking at the other fairies, she announced, "Everyone, this is Nora. She may not talk much, but she is a good listener." Nora smiled up at her sister as Queen Clarion walked over to them with Torch at her side.

"Welcome Bluebell, Torch and Nora to Pixie Hollow, we are so very excited to have you here with us."

Queen Clarion gave Nora her wings as she talked, and the tiny fairy marveled at their size. Nora was dressed in a white brush top and skirt with periwinkle shoes to match. Fluttering a few inches off the floor, she hovered as she quietly tested her new wings.

When she landed, Nora watched as Queen Clarion made toadstools pop up from the ground. On their stands, several fairies sat a symbol of each of their own talent guilds on the stands. Each symbol glowed with a bit of pixie dust and each symbol represented a talent.

Torch was the first fairy to step forward. Bluebell stood next to Nora as they watched their brother fly straight to the light fairy's stand. Eagerly reaching for it, he smiled as his hand closed over it, but there was no glow. Snorting, he zipped over to the fast-flying table and waved his hand through the swirling dust. It just vanished at his touch. Still no glow. Frustrated, he bumped into the water talents table, but instead of glowing, the drop landed on his wings and made him land hard on the ground. Some of the fairies quietly giggled as two sparrow men came over to help the new arrival up. One of them was a water talent that went by the name of Aquan, and he posed his hands over Torch's wings as the water drained out of them. "Thanks," Torch said as he backed into the leaf talent's symbol, which started to glow.

"An artist is born," Bluebell whispered in Nora's ear as Queen Clarion proudly called the leaf talents forward.

Turning to the girls, Queen Clarion said, "Ok, whose next?"

"I'll go, Queen Clarion," Bluebell said as she stepped forward. Nora watched as her sister began at the garden talent table. As the flower tinkled at her touch, Bluebell smiled, but her eyes glanced over at the grass-weaving table. Inspired, she fluttered on over there. Smiling, Nora watched as the grass comb started to glow.

As Bluebell was gathered into the grass-weaving guild, Nora felt a hand on her shoulder as Queen Clarion came up behind her. "Nora, are you ready?"

With a hint of a smile, she nodded as she started around the circle. The fairies watched as each of the symbols started to glow to her passing.

Noticing the shimmery glows, Bluebell looked up and watched as her sister passed the water talent symbol. She noted that it started to glow, but it did not move towards her. Nora closed her eyes when she passed the animal talent's symbol to no avail.

Looking towards Queen Clarion, Bluebell started to flutter to her as she called out, "Queen Clarion." But, she was stopped by Torch as he shushed her. The queen glanced their way with a curious eye, but she turned back to Nora with a concerned eye when Nora stopped in the middle of the circle in front of her.

Bowing her head, Nora's brown hair fell over her face as her wings fell. Sniffling, she whispered, "Queen Clarion, I don't think I have a talent."

"Every fairy has a talent, even the incomplete fairies," a garden fairy by the name Lilac said.

"Maybe that's just what she is, incomplete," another garden fairy said, as they watched Queen Clarion the poor little dear into her personal study. Bluebell and Torch followed their little sister as she stood before the Queen.

Clarion looked out at the still open door, where inquisitive and debating voices continued to be heard. Nora was quietly crying as Queen Clarion gently shut the door.

"Oh, Nora, it's going to ok," Bluebell said, trying to comfort her little sister.

Torch tilted his sharp glaze at the side. "Yeah, it's not your fault you don't have a talent," he said, wiping a few droplets off his arrival outfit.

Bluebell poked her elbow into his chest before she flew over to her sister. "Don't listen to him, Nora; I believe that you have a talent somewhere."

"Bluebell is correct, my dear," Queen Clarion said, sitting a hand on her shoulder. "Every fairy that comes into Pixie Hollow has something that they live by."

Nora sniffed, wiping away a tear on her cheek. "Queen Clarion, I didn't feel anything with those talents. Torch and Bluebell found theirs right away, but I'm afraid it's going to take me some time to find the right talent for me, if there is one out there for me."

Queen Clarion tilted Nora's chin up. "I'm sure there's one. We'll just have to find it."

"But, Queen Clarion, what if I don't find my talent? What will become of me?"

"Nora, you'll stay here with us, of course. You won't be sent away if you don't have a talent. I'm sure a lot of fairies have had some trouble finding their gift when they first came to Pixie Hollow, too. So, don't let that discourage you."

Nora nodded, weeping in her sister's embrace.

Queen Clarion gazed down at the two sisters and felt a few tears trickle down her own face. Turning away, she murmured, "What should be done if the child has no talent?"

Torch, irritated of his sister's constant cries, lifted a tiny leaferchief out of his pocket as he flew over to his sisters. Handing it to Nora, he said, "Here, dry those tears, before you flood the entire floor."

Nora giggled under her brother's joke. "Thanks," she said, blowing her nose.

Seeing the sunset over the horizon, she turned to the siblings as she said, "It's late. We can begin to search for your talent in the morning." Turning to the door, she ushered a few fairies in, she turned back to the triplets. "I'm sure you'll all want to retire to your rooms for the night."

"Will we have to share?" Torch asked, crossing his arms.

"Three homes have been readied for each for you. Torch," she began, gesturing a hand at a leaf talent fairy who came into the door. "Leaf will show you to your room at Shadow Canyon."

As Torch left with Leaf, Queen Clarion turned to the two sisters as a grass-weaving talent named Neddle and a teacup-talent named Teal came into the door. "Bluebell, Neddle will show you to your house in the Grassy Meadow. Nora, I have asked Teal to show you to a temporary room in Havendish Square. It'll be your quarters temporary until you can find your talent."

Bluebell was almost out the door when she heard her sister murmur, "Temporary?"

"Why, Queen Clarion? Why shouldn't she have her own house like the rest of us?" Bluebell asked the queen, flying back into the room next to her sister.

"The house-décor fairies construct each house to benefit every fairy and their own specific talents. Since we don't know Nora's talent, this is what is to be done."

"But Queen Clarion …"

"Let me try it, Bluebell," Nora said, smiling at her sister.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this alone," Bluebell asked her sister with a concerned frown.

"I'll be fine," Nora said, hugging her sister.

"Alright, that's settled then," Queen Clarion said, placing a single hand on each of the sisters. "Now, let's get the two of you in bed."

Nora's rooms were simply constructed from a bird's nest with a ribbon tied around the structure to keep it together. In the main room, there laid a simple white mushroom canopy, a crystal clear oyster vanity, and a hollowed bark wardrobe. In the side room, there was a sturdy bark writing desk and a straw-trimmed sofa looking out onto a grand view.

"This is my room? This doesn't look anything _temporal_. I was expecting something simpler," Nora said, turning to a shy and blushing Teal.

Teal pulled her at white apron as she said, "Well, that's probably because this is _your house_."

Nora's eyes went dreamy. "But, I thought that Queen Clarion said …"

"She did, but a couple of friends and I decided to take your housing situation under our wings. We kind of felt bad at what happened at your arrival, and we wanted to do something for you. We noticed that the emblems lighted up at your touch and that gave us the idea of putting a little of everything in your rooms for you."

Nora laughed, looking around her rooms once more. "It's truly beautiful, thank you."

"Not a problem, and if you need anything, let me know," Teal said, flying towards the door with a yawn. "Good night, Nora. Pleasant dreams."

"Bye, and thank you," she said, waving after her. Fluttering her simple wings, Nora flitted over to her mushroom bed to lay down on top of it. Pulling her caterpillar fuzz blanket over her, she sighed as she felt grateful for her friends on her first night in Pixie Hollow.

* * *

**This was actually one of my first ideas of a fanfiction. It's based on a Tinker Bell story that I like to read from time to time and it reflects one of my favorite characters - Prilla. Inspired by that, I am writing about a little fairy named Nora who goes through something familiar. I hope you enjoy this Pixie Hollow tale. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Fairy

The Fairy Without a Talent – Chapter Two

Soft and gentle snores were heard as Nora turned over in her bed. Rotating onto her side, Nora raised an arm up over her head as she cracked open her eyes to see the early morning rays peek out and into her window.

Sighing, Nora sat up on her bed as she stretched, but then she froze as something caught her ears.

_Shhhhhh-shh-shh-shhhhhhhhhhh_, she heard as she slowly slid off of the bed and onto her feet, missing her periwinkle slippers as she followed the sound to her window, where her rosemary curtains were gently fluttering in the breeze.

Peering up, Nora smiled with a giggle as she saw a blue jay flutter by her window, chirping a greeting as she passed. _Err-rr, tweet-tweet-tweeeeeeet._

With the sound enveloping her wholly, Nora consciously rested a hand on her cheek as she looked out at the distance, following the bird as it flew out over her house and into the woods.

However, a familiar flutter of wings and the sweep of an apron made Nora look up as an anxious and hurried knock was heard at her door.

"Nora? Are you up?" a voice called from outside as Nora instinctively flew over to open her door.

A smile crossed her face as she saw her friend, Teal, fly through the door, but as she hurried past, Nora's blue eyes widened as she asked, "What's wrong, Teal?"

"No … nothing's wrong, exactly … wait a moment … and I'll tell you," she paused, trying to catch her breath. Nora's eyes noticed that there was an excited grin on her face. In fact, her wings were simply vibrating with excitement.

Nora was new to Pixie Hollow, as of another would be. Little did they know that the breeze that woke Nora up was vibrating ever closer to the eastern side of Never Land.

_Tweet-tweet, Shhhhhhh-Hee-hee-ah-ha, _Nora heard as she peeked out again out the window.

"Wait until you hear the news … Nora?" After wiping a tiny crumb off her silvery tea petal skirt, she looked up at Nora to see that she wasn't paying attention anymore to what she was saying. "Nora."

As Nora turned her head back over to her, she heard Teal ask, "What are you doing?"

"Don't you hear that?" Nora said, indicating to the window.

"Hear what?" Teal asked, confused.

Taking her friend's hand, Nora pulled her closer to the window and pulled back the curtain as she said, "Listen."

Both fairies simply listened to the still air for a moment before Teal said, "I don't hear anything."

"Wait … now," Nora said with a small grin.

Again, the sound came onto the air as they heard, _Hee-hee-heh-ahhh-heee-ahh_.

Nora smiled blissfully as it intensified, but it shrunk to a small confused grin when she heard Teal laughing at her side. In fact, tears were running down her face as she said, "That's … that's … "

"That's what?" Nora asked, anxious to know what the glorious sound was.

Sighing with a clear smile, Teal tried again as she said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you, there's a …"

"Hey, Nora, a laugh is on the way to the Pixie Dust Tree, let's go," Nora heard her sister call excitedly out the door as she flew away, clutching her grass-weaving comb in her left hand as she hurried off, leaving an irritated Teal slapping a hand to her face.

"Yeah, a laugh is on the way. That's what I wanted to tell you, a new fairy is going to be born."

Realization becoming reverent on her face, Nora rushed to her wardrobe to pull out a soft pair of silvery blue leggings as she tied her white lily petal skirt tightly around her waist. Slipping into her periwinkle blue slippers, she excitedly pulled a blue vine headband into her hair as she pulled on her white brush top that was hanging on the door of her hollowed bark wardrobe.

Leaving her petal pajamas on the bed, Nora excitedly flew out of her room and took her friend's hand as they both flew out at full speed to the Pixie Dust Tree. Arriving just in time, they settled down near the edge as the laugh came warbling down with a swirl as a soft and gentle blue lily petal touched down on the Pixie Dust Well floor in front of them all.

Queen Clarion smiled as the pixie dust cup was poured down over the new laugh, and to every fairy and sparrow man's astonishment, a new fairy was born with short messy jet black hair and quiet sapphire eyes.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow," Queen Clarion proudly said the new fairy looked up in the direction she heard the voice coming from.

Wiping some of her black hair out of her eyes and off of her brow, the new fairy simply smiled as she stood up on her feet. Her attire was made up of an ocean blue petal tunic that touched down to a long pair of blue dyed leggings that tugged into a pair of dark blue boots that matched the shade of her leggings. On her wrists, two ocean blue bands hung down by her hands as she said, "Thank you, my name is River."

Queen Clarion simply nodded as she flew down to give the new fairy her wings. As River craned her neck back towards her, all the fairies _oohed _as Queen Clarion formed her gentle wings. Tensing up a bit, River gave her new wings a simple flap as she felt herself rise into the air. Placing her hands out to the sides, she smiled as she simply floated in place as she began to turn around. However, after a few seconds in the air, she felt Queen Clarion take her hand as she guided her back down to the ground.

Hearing the pops of several mushrooms form out in front of her, River craned her head around to ask, "What … what's happening?"

Hearing a few of the fairies starting to murmur, Nora knowingly held a finger up to her lips as she watched Queen Clarion say, "These mushrooms will help you find your talent, little one?"

"Ok," River simply said, as she swished her head around at every sound as selected fairies and sparrow men brought several different talent symbols forward.

"Good luck," Nora whispered, not knowing if the new fairy heard her, but, surprisingly, she did. And, as she turned to Nora's direction, River simply nodded her head in acknowledgment as she flew towards the mushroom that was nearest to Nora.

There were a total of ten mushrooms in front and around River as she slowly made her way forward to each one. Simply by touching the swirling air of the fast-flying talent's symbol, fast flying proved not to be her talent as it just simply faded at her touch. The same went for the garden, leaf, grass-weaving, dust, animal, and tinker talent symbols. All that were left of the major talents were the light and water talent symbols.

"Ok, I've touched seven talents already, surely this can't be too much more difficult," Nora heard her mutter as she watched River swerve over to the light fairy stand.

Inching her hand almost up as if to touch it, Nora and the others simply watched as River lifted both hands beneath the light ball as it simply warmed her hands. Every fairy took in a pleasant gasp, but several breaths exhaled as the light faded out. "Not this one, either."

_She could be like me,_ Nora thought to herself. _She could probably spend her whole life searching for her talent and never find it_. A tear fell down from Nora's eye as she simply looked down from the anxious scene.

However, swarms of cheer immediately made her look up as she saw the new fairy holding a shimmering dewdrop in her cupped hands. It glowed so mightily that everyone was holding their breaths while some were cheering enthusiastically, but the new fairy didn't even shade her eyes as she simply smiled up at all the applause.

"Come forward, water fairies, and welcome the newest member of your talent guild, River," Queen Clarion said proudly, setting a hand on her shoulder before disappearing into a mist of golden pixie dust.

Before Nora had the chance to speak to the new fairy, a group of two or more water fairies and sparrow men crowded around the new fairy as they shouted out their names and showered her with praises of welcome.

Nora simply lowered her head as she turned to Teal, who said, "Aw, Nora, that'll be you someday, don't worry."

"I know. I'm happy for her," Nora said gently as a quiet step stopped in front of her. Looking up, Nora came face to face with a pair of open sapphire eyes as River gave her a gentle smile.

"Well, thank you. You must be Nora," River said, not turning her head away from her.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, I just heard about it about 10 seconds ago. They said that you haven't found your talent, yet, am I right?"

Nora just nodded as River simply stared for about another moment before she finally reached out a hand.

Taking it, Nora looked up into River's sapphire blue eyes as she said, "Don't worry, you'll find it. Something tells me that it's already seeking you out to find out what it is. Come with me, I might be able to help you. I heard one of the fairies over there say they would take me to my house. Your friend can come, too." Tilting her head to the left, she indicated to Teal as Teal simply looked to Nora with a puzzled expression.

"Hey, River, your house is over by Shallow Pond," a gentle water fairy named Cera called out as she came over. "Come on, and I'll take you there."

"You coming?" River said, still holding Nora's hand.

"Yeah," Nora said with a smile.

As they heard Cera fly into the air, River then said, "Lead the way."

So, with River still holding her hand, Nora flew up with Teal at her side as they guided River up and into the silent air of Pixie Hollow as they made their way to Shallow Pond, where a quiet stream awaited them as a quiet forest of tall grass and a small cove of water lilies awaited them.

"Your house is over there, River, by the upturned cockleshell and next to the hollow log. I'll leave you to your friends. I'll see you later," Cera said, zooming off.

"Thanks," River said as she finally hesitantly let go of Nora's hand, letting the sound of the stream come into her ears.

"Oh, I see it, it's right over …" Teal started to say until River silenced her.

"No, I want to find it myself," River simply said as she flew forward towards the stream.

"Now why …?" Teal said, looking up at Nora.

"I think I know," Nora said as she and Teal simply watched as River held out her hands until she touched the cockleshell. Turning to her right, River touched something that felt like a roof and then a door, but just to be sure, River continued to her right as she found herself up against the hollow log. Sitting down near the bark, River simply blew against the bark as she scratched a piece of it off and sniffed it. Flying back up, she landed in the middle of the area until she felt a door and opened it, taking the bark in with her.

Pausing at the door, she turned her head back around and called out, "You two can come in if you want." Smiling, she simply flew in without another gesture.

"Should we?" Teal said, watching Nora fly up to the door.

"I think she knows we know. Come on," Nora said gently as she and Teal filed in the door and shut it close behind them.

* * *

**Alright, here it is - Part Two. One of my friends created a character for this fic, and she is a really interesting character. So, all credit of this character goes to my friend. Please enjoy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Where to Belong

The Fairy Without a Talent – Chapter Three

"You two have probably noticed this thing about me by now," River said as we watched her push a light lily sofa closer to the wall.

"What thing?" Teal asked, turning to her head to watch as I helped River move a black smoothed polish shell table to sit a little in front of the sofa.

Tilting her head up at the sound of Teal's voice, I heard River sigh as she reached to touch the edge of the sofa to sit down. Absently rubbing one of her hands against her eyes, she simply looked up as her sapphire eyes opened up to reveal her never-moving irises.

"Teal, she's blind," I said softly, sitting down next to our new friend.

"Oh," she said softly with a hand by her apron. Flying ever closer to stand next to the table, she asked, "How did it happen? What happened on your journey as a laugh?"

Sighing again, River began to circle one hand as water droplets gathered near her hand. "To tell the truth, I don't know." As she continued to speak, her hand flicked up to show a water droplet in the shape of a tiny fairy with the wind blowing against her back. The water gushed about her head as she lowered her wings in instinct. "All I remember is the rush of the wind in my ears and the glistening sounds that sparkled off the surface of the water. I guessed I went over the Never Sea no problem, but I don't recall seeing any of the major sights around the island. Look, just because I can't see, it doesn't mean that I'm unlike any of you."

"We know that," I said with a smile.

"If what I asked bothered you, I'm sorry," Teal said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be, being blind doesn't mean I can't see with my hands and ears, which was how I first found out about your situation, Nora," River said, glancing her head back around to me. "Why is it that you think you don't have a talent?"

"I didn't find it at my arrival, for one thing," I said, looking down at my hands.

"What do you mean?"

Teal took up my thread as she said, "None of the objects at the ceremony claimed to be hers. She touched them, but they didn't fade. They even hardly responded as she touched or neared them."

"That's strange. I don't think it's supposed to happen that way, isn't it?" River asked, peering up at Teal.

"No, it shouldn't," Teal said slowly, thinking to herself.

"So, what do I do?" I asked no one but myself.

"Well, for one thing, we know that your talent is out there, maybe we just need to find it," River said with a smile.

"Where do we even start?" I asked, watching as River flew up to her wings.

Turning to me, she held out a hand to help me up as she fluttered in the direction of the door. "Why don't we start here?"

"Huh?" Teal said, tripping on the table as she flew up. "Ouch, that's smarts," she said softly.

River proved to have excellent hearing, however, as she paused aflutter to turn around to say, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's alright. I can't help it, being tall," Teal said with a chuckle as she joined us outside.

River laughed a little, too, as we neared the small creek. Landing cautiously on a lily pad, River bent down to feel the water as it gently flowed beneath her. Cupping both her hands, she gathered some drops up as she flew back to Nora and Teal just a few wing beats from her home.

"Here, see if you hold this," River said, carefully placing a drop in each of the girls' hands.

Surely, after a second, Teal's dewdrop melted instantly and popped from her hand as she dried her hands on her apron, muttering, "Well, it's for sure, I'm not a water talent."

However, Nora's dewdrop proved to not make a quiver as it sat perfectly cupped in her hands.

"Nora, only a water talent can hold a dewdrop for that long," Teal said, catching her breath.

River's smile grew as she heard that, but Nora's eyes remained on the drop as it simply glistened in her hands. With a gleam of the morning sun, the drop seemed to sparkle as the misty dew sang off the drop as it whistled into River and Nora's ears.

"_Isn't it magnificent?_" a thought seemed to go through Nora's head. Looking up into River and Teal's hopeful expressions, Nora just released her hands and drew up the drop, where it simply 'POPPED' in the air, showing a light mist around the fairies.

"It didn't work?" Nora heard River say as she turned around to see a small frown on her face.

"It seemed to be," Teal said with a shrug. "What happened, Nora?"

"I felt it start to wiggle," Nora said simply with a slight grin.

River's eyes looked down as Nora watched her.

"Well, it certainly stayed in your hands longer than any talent I've ever seen," Teal commented.

Nora didn't say anything as Teal just sat her hands on her shoulders.

"Water talent may not fully be yours, Nora, but maybe you sensed something through it. Did you?" River asked Nora, sensing that there was more to what Nora was not saying.

"I don't know," Nora said rather softly, but she was heard nonetheless.

Taking her hand, River than said, "Well, if you did, that shows that you do have talent."

The three fairies just stood there for a few seconds of silence as Nora smiled up at both of her friends.

"So, what do you two want to do now?" Teal asked, breaking the silence with a soft smile.

Two grumbles answered her question as Nora and River laughed.

"Well, I think that's spoken for," Nora said, turning to Teal.

"Yeah, how we find something to eat, have a snack, or something," River said with another chuckle. "I'm starving."

Laughing, Teal took both of the girls' hands as she said, "Follow me. I know just the place."

So, with Teal as their guide, River and Nora followed her up into the air as they felt the winds at their backs. Nora smiled at the scents she smelled in the air as they settled down near the Bank of Havendish Stream.

"Where are we, exactly?" River asked as Nora offered her hand.

"Havendish Square, it's the nearest point to the Pixie Dust Tree. And, just beyond it is the Tearoom, where fairies and sparrow men come to be served," Teal said with a small smile.

"In other words, to eat, right?" River asked with a chuckle.

"Exactly, if you're hungry or thirsty, or just a bit peckish, this is the place to be."

"It sounds wonderful," Nora said as they neared edge of the square. "Is that it in the distance?"

"Yep, that's it," Teal said, smiling up at the exquisite structure that was intricately painted and beautifully decorated with all kinds of multicolored gems and flowers. "And, this is where I must part with you two for now. I think they're waiting on me in the kitchen."

"Are you a serving-talent fairy, Teal?" Nora asked.

Teal shook her head with a kind smile. "No, not exactly. I'm a teacup fairy, and one of my jobs is to oversee the serving talent fairies when they administrate out the tea for teatime. To my knowledge, I think that's where you'll find Queen Clarion at this time of morning."

"That's good to know," Nora said, watching as their friend flew up into the air.

"I'll see you two when my shift then. Enjoy the rest of your morning," Teal said, hurrying away.

"You say it's just ahead?" River asked Nora as they arose into the air.

"Yeah," Nora said, tilting her head to the breeze. "If you follow the breeze a little to your right, then you should make it to the door with no problem."

River gratefully nodded her head as Nora led the way. Using the wind as her guide, River managed to keep pace with Nora as the full whiffs of the Tearoom came to their noses.

"I'm sure I'll have no problem finding this place from now on if it always smells like this," River said with a laugh as they both landed at the door. "Hmm, is that peppermint I smell?"

"Must be, it smells fresh as far as I can tell. Shall we go in?" Nora asked, holding the door open for her.

"Let's shall," River said, turning her head to face the inside.

As they followed their noses to a nearby table, Nora looked around to see that they weren't the other fairies here.

Sitting down from across the other, they silently awaited as two serving talent fairies brought out two cups of tea for them and two steaming warm bowls of sunflower soup and a side of vegetable salads.

"Thank you," Nora said to their servers as they flew off to serve another table.

_Hmm_, she heard River sigh as she picked up her spoon and started to eat.

Nora simply peered into her soup bowl for a few moments before she took a taste. "Oh, this is delicious."

River nodded in agreement as she took a bite of her veggies. "Do I taste a hint of mint?" River asked in a funny accent.

"Why, I must say you do, Miss River, and it remarkably delectable," Nora joined in with her own accent.

"Why, my dear, I absolutely couldn't agree with you more."

River and Nora both laughed as they were unexpectedly covered with a small and petite shadow.

"Oh, sweet peas, I just adore your accents," a sugary and cheerful voice said as River just froze. "It's simply marvelous. Don't mind little ole me, I just came over to say hello."

"Hi," Nora said gently, returning to her normal voice as she looked up into a beautiful face with auburn red hair and gentle emerald green eyes.

"I'm Rosetta, by the way. Aw, sweet pea, you must be Nora, the little fairy who hasn't found her talent yet. Your sister has told me about you, and I couldn't be prouder that you've joined us here in Pixie Hollow," the fairy said, smiling warmly at her as she smoothed a wrinkle out of her rose petal skirt.

"Hey," River said, a little irritated, back to regular tone. "She may not have found her talent yet, but she's got one. We just haven't found it yet."

"Oh, forgive me little magnolia, but I wasn't saying anything against Nora. Everybody is happy to see you two join us in the Hollow. You must be River, the little fairy new to the water talents. Congratulations on your arrival, sugar," Rosetta said with a beam.

Nora saw River's glare soften as she said, "Thanks."

Rosetta seated herself down next to them as a serving talent brought her a plate of acorn pancakes. "Now, what is this I hear about you helping Nora find her talent?"

"Well, I tested Nora by letting her hold a dewdrop in her hands, which worked, but she says she's not a water fairy," River said, looking ahead to catch Nora's eye.

"Is that true, sweet pea?" Rosetta asked Nora, turning in her direction. "Did you really hold a dewdrop?"

"Yes, but just for a while … then it sort of … popped," Nora said quietly.

"Well, that's still something for an achievement. It sounds like you're trying different talents to see if one fits you."

"Yeah, that's kind of what we're doing," River said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well then, if you're looking for another talent to try, maybe I can help with that. I need a bit of help in my garden today, but if you would like to help me, I can probably see if I can come up with a bit of a test to see if you could be a garden talent."

"Sounds like a proposition to me," River said, tilting her head to me.

"Maybe so, but it more of a free invitation. You never know, Nora, it's worth a try," Rosetta said, sitting her teacup. "So, what will it be?"

Nora looked over to River, who had her head tilted down with her eyes looking up, making her look like she was looking up to her as she said, "It's up to you, Nora. We can try it."

"Ok, I'll try it," Nora said softly with a shy smile.

* * *

**And, here's chapter three. Nora is beginning to explore the talents, but I kind of have a plan of how she discovers her talent later in the story.**

**If you have any suggestions or fun interactions between other fairy friends you would like to see, let me know by reviewing, and I'll see what I can do. I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Talent Tests

The Fairy Without a Talent – Chapter Four

"Alright, sweet pea, just frolic across the blooms like this," Nora heard Rosetta say as she watched the dainty tips of Rosetta's shoes lower to touch the closed up buds of her closed up shrinking violets.

Nora looked over her shoulder to where River sat waiting for her on a leaf. Holding her head up to not let any fairy know she was blind, she gently tilted her head in the direction Nora told her she'd be and flashed Nora a hopeful smile.

"Alright, sugar, your turn," Rosetta said, flying over to where Nora stood hovering just near the edge of the garden.

Letting out a sigh, Nora took a small breath as she gently landed on the top of a closed violet. However, the violet still remained closed as Nora continued to stand there. Taking the tips of her fingers, Nora bent down to tickle the outer petals, but it still didn't make so much as a quiver to her touch.

"Hey, what's Nora up to?" a familiar voice was heard as a tall fairy settled down next to River.

"Blooming flowers, I think, or trying too," River said with a smile up towards Teal as the teacup fairy shook out her apron. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, I just got done with my shift although teatime had ended about an hour ago. They had me play the part of a chef for a while because one of their cooks was out with the fairy flu," Nora said, tying her apron back around her waist.

"Oh dear," River said as the two friends watched Nora flutter near the lower bloom as a faint trail of pixie dust followed her as she hovered down close to the bloom.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But, I don't complain much, I like it."

"Don't worry, sugar, that's one of the most stubborn pansies I have in my garden thus far …" Rosetta started to say, seeing that Nora was having little to no success with the bloom.

"Maybe it's in distress? Do you hear anything?" Nora said, turning her face towards a confused Rosetta.

Rosetta listened for a moment in silence as she laid a hand to the struggling violet. "Why, land sakes, I do believe you're right. I just wonder what it is."

Hearing a faint rustle in the leaves below, Rosetta and Nora both decked their heads down below the stem to see a tiny little stray brown field mouse starting to tug on the leaves.

Rosetta shrieked as she saw a leave disappear into his mouth, but Nora only smiled as the little critter began to tug on yet another leaf.

"Get out of here, shoo-shoo," Rosetta gently tried to shoo him as she wrung her hands in distress. "Where is that animal fairy, Fawn, when you need her?"

"Maybe he's just hungry, Rosetta," Nora said, flying down slowly towards the startled little mouse, who shook with a whimper as he curiously peered up after Rosetta's outburst.

"Nora, how could you possibly know that, you aren't an animal fairy," Rosetta said, watching as Nora sat a calming and soothing hand atop of the little mouse's head as it cuddled up against her.

"Nor am I a garden fairy, Ro," Nora said, already picking up on the name Rosetta was commonly known by all her friends. "But, you can see it in his eyes. He's just lost and hungry, no doubt. Teal!"

Hearing her friend calling over to her, Teal immediately rose off the leaf she was perched on beside River as she flew over, calling, "What is it, Nora?"

"Do you happen to have some cheese in your pockets?"

"Yeah, I do. In fact, you're lucky I grab some little treats every time I leave the Tearoom. I can't resist. Here you go," she said, handling some bits of cheese from a tiny stitched hole by her apron.

"He must have a name, poor little fellow," Teal said, bending down next to Nora as the little mouse calmly ate from her hand.

"Cocoa," River said, her head popping in between the two as she smiled. "At least, that's what it smells like."

"You're right there," another voice said as a fair tanned fairy dressed in an outfit of an orange earthen top over brown knickers. Her soft padded shoes kicked up dirt as she came riding on a bigger mouse that looked just like little Cocoa. "He likes the scent of cocoa beans, especially if they're near blue violets."

"Fawn," Rosetta cried, flitting about her blooms. "Where were you?"

Fawn grinned impishly as she chuckled, "I was helping the dairy talents, why?"

"He nearly ate one of my precious violets to start with …" Rosetta started to say as little Cocoa lowered her head under Nora's arms.

Whimpering sorrowfully, Cocoa squeaked up at her with a tear as Rosetta continued to rant.

"Rosetta," Nora called out, stroking little Cocoa's head.

Watching as the garden fairy and animal fairy looked down at her, Nora smiled as she said, "Rosetta, Cocoa wants you to know he's sorry. You see, blue violets are his favorite snacks, and he only wanted a small taste because he had heard that you grow one of the finest in Pixie Hollow."

Rosetta's hand found its way to her mouth as Fawn's eyes grew wide. "Well, I …"

Nora smiled as Fawn found her way to the ground. Pinning back her braid, she asked, "You understood all that?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Nora said with a fond look down at little Cocoa. "I only heard parts, but I kind of guessed at the rest. He was saying he was sorry, though. It made him happy," she said with a smile.

Cocoa squeaked, his little whiskers twitching with joy as he chattered to his feet as he squeaked up to the edge of Rosetta's hands. Laughing, Rosetta rested her hands around his little head as Cocoa chattered excitably near her shoulder.

Fawn laughed, purely enjoying the scene as she said, "I think he likes you, Rosetta."

Flicking a few specks of dirt off of her dress, Rosetta smiled a bit of a smile that hid a grimace as she ended up sighing, "I suppose so. Would you tell him I appreciate the gesture?"

"I think he knows, Ro," Fawn said, chattering away to both little Cocoa and his mother as he ran over to his mother, who had a little bell around her neck.

"Nora, you say you weren't an animal fairy, but you talked like you knew what little Cocoa was saying," Teal said, catching Nora's attention as both she and River walked over to her.

"I only heard parts … really," Nora assured her friends. "If I were a complete animal fairy, wouldn't I be able to speak every animal language or understand?"

"You understand well, alright, but I haven't heard you utter a single word in any animal tongue. Here, I know just the test," Fawn said, flying up into the air as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

Chattering in high pitched call that the girls never heard before, Nora and Teal watched as a red bushy long tailed squirrel came running down into the garden holding a small acorn in his mouth.

As the chipmunk settled up against close to her flowers, Rosetta proved to not breathe a word as she simply held her mouth shut with her wings fluttering anxiously.

"Watch this," Fawn said, turning over to them for a second as she chattered something to him in squirrel.

Dropping the nut to the ground, the squirrel simply chattered as Fawn directed his attention to Nora's eyelevel.

"Now, tell him to pick it up in your way."

River's chin pointed out as her ears perked up as she heard Nora try to speak squirrel.

"Uh … I don't know … _Crek-creek-eee_?" Nora said, pointing to the acorn.

The squirrel patiently swished his tail as his gaze looked down to the nut at his feet and then back up to her.

"He didn't understand you," Fawn said softly, one of her shoes rubbing the dirt below her with a shuffle.

"I told you I wasn't an animal fairy," Nora said, looking at each of her friends.

"Sweet Pea, it's alright, believe me. You would have known, but one thing is for sure, I believe your talent is going to come to light," Rosetta said with a smile.

"Same here," Fawn said in agreement.

Nora smiled at the encouragement, but a small glance towards Fawn's hand made her curious as Fawn held it out to her. "What is it?"

"It's a message from another one of our friends that wants to meet you," Fawn said, watching as Nora read the leaf inscribed message.

"It's from Tinker Bell. Isn't she a tinker fairy?"

"Yep, the finest in Pixie Hollow," Fawn said rather proudly as Rosetta playfully nudged her shoulder, knowing that she was right.

"Tink found her talent right away, but for a while she didn't want to a tinker fairy," Rosetta said, looking back on a memory.

"Why is that?" Nora heard River ask as she tilted her head curiously.

"Tinkers couldn't go to the mainland for one thing, only the seasonal fairies could because they could change the seasons. Ask Tink, and she'll tell you exactly the same thing I'm telling you now," Rosetta said as Nora continued to hold the note in her hands.

* * *

Soon, following Rosetta and Fawn's directions to Tinker's Nook, a small crevice hidden from view in an evergreen field, Nora and her friends heard it before they saw it.

"I've only been here a hand full of times, but it's quite homely if I remember right. Chipper is one of my closest friends here," Teal told the girls as they neared the crevice, hearing the ramping of tinker hammers growing steadily as the sound of pulleys filled their ears as well.

"Welcome to Tinker's Nook," Teal said fondly as Nora and River listened to the sounds in their path.

"Hold it! Steady Clankie, now lower it slowly …" a pitched and subtle voice called out from under river drop goggles.

"Sure thing, Bobble," a robust sparrow man lifting a side of a delivery cart said as he came down kind of fast with it.

"Clankie no, that's too fast. Ouch … ow," Bobble ended up groaning as Clank looked down at their completed cart as the cart wall fell into place.

"How's that, Bobble?"

"Get off."

"Huh, what's that, Bobble?" Clank asked, taking what looked like soft wax out of his ears.

"You're standing on my foot …"

"Oops, sorry Bobble."

Teal, shaking her head with a blush, murmured, "Oh, that Bobble."

River's eyes seemed to glint as she turned to Nora's direction as she said, "Someone's got a crush …"

"River," Teal whispered, having heard the soft hum from River's coy expression.

"Oh, hey there, Teal and friends," Bobble said, seeing them as they flew by. "You looking for Tinker Bell?"

"Obviously they were told to expect you," River said, whispering in Nora's direction.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" Nora asked.

"She's at the workshop, but if she's not there, try her house just up there," Clank said, lifting a smile to them as he returned to his work. "We have to have this done for Fairy Mary by the end of the day, or we'll never get our deliveries done."

"Good luck with that," Nora said as Teal directed them up to Tink's front door.

"We might as well try here first," Teal said, knocking on the door.

Almost immediately, a pretty yet annoyed face answered the door as a hand turned the brass knob while the other rested at the end, tugging on the edge of her bangs. Blue eyes met blue eyes as Tink recognized Nora from her arrival.

"You got my message?" she asked, coming out of her door to see River and Teal, too. "Fly with you all. I assume that you both have been trying to help Nora find her talent?"

Both of her friends nodded as Tink smiled at them all as she said, "That's very noble of you both, but it's known that every fairy must her talent for herself, but you can't go wrong with friends."

"No, you cannot," River said with a smile.

Tink's eyes casually narrowed in concentration as she noticed River's never-moving direction not change as Tink slowly moved to the side.

Seeing Nora's eyes widen in seeing what she was doing, Tink alleviated the silence by asking, "Well, would you like to give tinkering a try?"

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter Four. Sorry for the wait, but I just had to think on how to construct the chapter. Thank you for your suggestions thus far, and I hope you enjoy what I have planned for Nora. If you have any other scenes you would like to see, please let me know and I will see about how it might fit in Nora's story. :)**

**Please enjoy. Fly with you later until next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Past Reflection

The Fairy Without a Talent – Chapter Five

"Just hold the hammer like so … and then apply some of the pixie dust along the rim so it will act as a paste … after that's done, slide the spout into place along the side and hammer it in like this … and then after a few last minute touches … you have your very own acorn teapot," Tinker Bell said as the girls watched as she sculpted one for them to see and observe.

"Are you ready to give it a try?" She asked Nora, turning to pass an extra tinker's hammer to her as Nora and Teal walked up to the tinkering table.

"Seems like a pretty easy challenge," River said, leaning up against a wall next to a pile of weaving baskets, "don't you think?"

Looking over her shoulder at River, Tink made a temporary scowl at her as she pulled her bangs in frustration. However, as Nora tilted her head around she saw Tink's blue eyes narrow in consideration as Tink sat the other hand down on a single pair of goggles.

"Tinkering goggles," Teal whispered, stifling a laugh. "That's a common thing for any tinker when they want to see the tiniest details in case of accuracy and mechanical instrumenting. Hey, they're even used for glasses, ask Bobble, but I think I know who Tink is going to try and give them to."

"But River doesn't want anybody to know …"

"Exactly, what do you think we should do?"

Watching Tink quietly flitting down to the base of River's head, Nora said, "I think we should …"

"What do you think you're doing?" River immediately said, tilting her head up towards Tink as she hovered there stunned.

"Huh?" Tink said, dropping the goggles in midair, where River caught them instinctively in the air.

Bringing them to her face, she fingered them as she asked, "Ah, Tink, what were you doing with these … goggles … all the way over here when your work is over there?"

Tink looked even more dumbfounded as River flew over to where Nora and Teal stood looking on by the craft table. Smiling at her friends, River returned the goggles as she felt Tink's curious flapping near her shoulder.

"River, how …?"

"In a simple answer, I'm blind, Tink. The goggles wouldn't have helped anyway, but thanks for trying. Just one thing, would you please ask me first before you try and strap something over my head?"

"Just tell me one thing … How did you know I was right above you?"

"I heard you … your wings gave you away," River said, flapping her wings in meaning.

"You heard them …?"

"Yes, and I heard Nora and Teal whispering over there," she said with a glance to her friends.

"They were over there, though …"

"Tink, I rely on my other senses when it comes to sight, and with them, I can see like any other. It's not that strange. I doubt that I'm the only fairy who's ever come into Pixie Hollow that is blind."

"I wouldn't know for sure, I've only been here about a few years," Tink said, holding her tinker's hammer to her chest as she fluttered over by the door.

"Tink, wait, what do you mean?" River asked, hearing Teal and Nora come up from behind her.

"Remember what Rosetta said about tinkers not bring able to go to the mainland for spring?" Nora asked, turning her head over to see Tink's reverent expression.

"I arrived in the springtime of that year, right before the nature fairies set out to bring spring to the mainland," Tink said, opening the door for them as they all stepped out into the sunshine. "When I arrived, I was so excited about the possibilities that I could bring to the mainland, but when Queen Clarion informed me that tinkers didn't go to the mainland and that my place was here in Pixie Hollow, I didn't want to be a tinker anymore."

"What happened?" River asked.

"I tried to switch my talent. First I tried a water fairy, but I couldn't hold the dewdrop or weave into a spider web for another. Then, I tried being a light fairy, but I couldn't catch the light or even touch it, but those fireflies sure came after it …"

"What?" River said with a small chuckle. Teal held a small hand to her mouth with a smirk.

Blushing, Tink said, "Never mind. After all that, I tried helping out Fawn with a baby bird, but he acted like he was scared of me and didn't even want to come out of his shell. That was when the hawk came."

"Tink, were you alright?" Nora asked, gasping.

"I was fine, and so was Vidia," Tink said rather quickly. "If you see Vidia, don't even mention the hawk incident, she prefers to forget it. We're friends now, but we had a fairly rough start."

"Who's Vidia?" Nora asked, looking at Tink curiously.

"Oh, if you're lucky, you'll meet her soon enough if you're still talent hunting. Speaking of talent, did you already finish the teapot?"

"Look for yourself," Teal said, Pushing the door open a little wider for all them to look inside.

"You did it," Tink said with a dimpled smile.

"Yeah, but anyone can tinker, Tink, its true enough. But, it was a good start," Teal said with a beaming smile.

"I agree, but true tinkering takes time to get something just right, but Nora does seem to have the basic tinkering touch," Tink said, turning to Nora. "However, Nora, only you can tell for sure."

"Tink, how did you come to truly accept your talent?" Nora asked with a small smile.

"At first, I was proud to be a tinker, amazed at the possibilities I could do, but because of the nature fairies only being the ones allowed to go at the time, I just wanted to throw it aside and become something I wasn't. It was my truest wish to see the mainland, and I eventually did get there when I helped saved spring. I embraced myself and my talent when I fully discovered who I was, and it was thanks to my friends that helped me to find and accept it."

"That's all you had to do, Sweet Pea," Rosetta said, landing with two other fairies as they flew into Tinker's Nook. One had long black hair and wore a beautiful blue water lily gown. Holding a shy hand to touch her lip, the fairy turned to agree with a dark skinned fairy that had short black hair tugged back into a tidy bun and wore a sunshine yellow sunflower top and skirt.

"You've met Rosetta, I have no doubt, but please may I also introduce you to Silvermist and Iridessa," Tink said as she was wrapped in a pixie hug.

"Hello," Iridessa said, smiling at them all.

"OH, River, there you are," Silvermist said, coming over to where River stood next to Nora. "Every one of the water talents have been looking for you. We were wondering, if you were settled and everything, would you like to join us in the summer preparations? We'll be bringing rain to the mainland pretty soon within the next few days."

"Well, you see …" River started to say as she cut off by Tink.

"Sil, I don't know if she can. She's blind," Tink said before an aggravated River shot her head towards her.

"Tink, no one's supposed to know that," River said, a tear pouring down her cheek.

"River," Silvermist said, sitting a caring and gentle hand on her shoulder, "Does Queen Clarion know about this?"

"I don't doubt it, but she hasn't said anything to us about it," Teal said, rapping an arm around River.

"River told us first, and she doesn't want a lot of people to know. Just because she can't see, it doesn't mean she can't get around," Nora said, taking River's hand. "So, please, until River is ready or if it ever came to it, don't tell the other fairies yet that she's blind. She's our friend, and being blind does not change that."

"Sweet Pea, of course we won't, if it means that much to you three," Rosetta said with a smile.

"But …" Iridessa started to say, worried as ever.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, River, we'll keep your secret, you can count on that," Silvermist said.

"But how would she …?"

"Definitely," Tink said, casting a weary look over at Iridessa. "We won't tell if you don't want us to, right Iridessa?"

"Hey, just because I worry about her getting around because she's blind doesn't mean I don't keep my promises. I won't say anything, but I also want you to be careful doing so," Iridessa said seriously with a grin.

River smiled with a laugh, chuckling along with all of her new friends.

Looking up, Nora noticed how the sky was beginning to darken. "It's getting late."

"It's almost suppertime, but you still have time to try one more talent before the day is done," Teal said, looking on after Iridessa as she glanced back between her and Nora.

"Do you want to give it a try?"

As soon as Nora nodded her head, every head turned as they heard an "AHHHHHHHH!"

Nora, together with Teal and River, took off as they followed by Tink and her friends as they zipped out of Tinker's Nook to behold a familiar face as he flapped his wings madly while shooing a persistent little firefly away from his shirt pocket.

"Shoo, go away," the poor sparrow man said as he dropped his honey bar.

Zooming down to catch it in his tiny mouth, every fairy laughed as the tiny little firefly hiccupped with a friendly smile while the sparrow man looked on with annoyance and a hidden chuckle.

"Torch, having any trouble?" Nora said, calling out to her brother.

"Hey, Nora. Naw, you can't really blame the little guy, these little critters just love the scent of honey. I'm not sure why, but they do," he said with a smile.

"Let me see this little guy," River said, holding out her hand while making a firefly-shaped bubble float in her hand. Watching it bounce along in her hand, the little firefly immediately left my brother's side as it flew around the little bubble with a dizzying speed.

Laughing as he watched the little firefly settled down on her hand after seeing the little water fly "POP," Torch then said, "I think he likes you, River."

"Where did he come from, Torch?" Nora asked her brother.

"Oh, I found him over at Shadow Falls, right near my house. He was all alone, poor thing, until now."

The little firefly chirped as he saddled up onto River's shoulder and just stayed there.

"It looks like to me that he's found a home," River said proudly, petting the tip of his head with a tender little finger.

"I think you may be right," Nora said with a smile.

* * *

**And, here's chapter five. Sorry for the wait, I had to think pretty long on this one, and school has started up again, but I'll get to the other chapters as I can. If you have any other suggestions for this story, I wouldn't mind to hear them in the reviews. Fly with you later until next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Moonlight Summons

The Fairy Without a Talent – Chapter Six

"Come on, Torch, there's nothing to be afraid of," Nora called out to the tiny shadow that lingered behind River's black hair.

Whimpering, the little firefly ducked down deeper into her owner's hair as she cried out pitifully.

Iridessa held the light basket aloft as she gazed at the little guy quietly. "I heard rumors that a few of our fireflies were born out by themselves in the Shadow Plains, where not much of us fairies fly. Torch must have been one of them."

"Then, how come is it so isolated? Where I live, I have seen a few houses built next to mine, but not many," Nora's brother said as he brushed a small brush across a posed leaf. In his other hand rested a small acorn cap full of tethered moss.

"I'm not really sure, until recently we haven't really used the caves near Shadow Canyon until the mining and art fairies found shimmering crystals and clay along the walls," Iridessa said, tipping the jar so a few eager and hungry fireflies could light up.

Chirping excitably, they took turns as they zipped through the shimmering lights, some yellow, orange and even red.

"So, that's why I found this ready clay near my home, I've been painting the walls with it ever since I got it. It works really well, but this is the first time I've actually tried it out on a plant leaf," he said, turning back to his work.

"Be careful, some plants don't take to clay paints. When painting plants, we mainly use petal dye to color nature, and by us I mean the garden fairies and animal fairies," Iridessa said with a smile, turning to Rosetta and Fawn who stood nearby.

"Iridessa, this is petal paint. Rosetta gave to me," he said with a smile.

"Torch, come on, it's ok," Nora said, trying again, holding out the little ball of light out in front of her.

Twittering quietly, the little firefly refused to budge as it nuzzled even closer to River's neck.

"Torch, come out," River said gently, holding a finger to her shoulder. "People are talking to you. Come on now," River said, edging him out into her hand.

Squeaking, he looked from Nora back to River as she perched him on her finger.

"Nora, you might try letting it drop above him," River said, looking up with a knowing smile.

Trusting her friend with a silent smile, Nora tipped her hand to let the precious light fall atop them both. Flickering down past River's black hair, Torch watched it as his little eyes grew wide with wonder. Flapping his little wings, the curious firefly flew into it, coming out with a shiny fiery light emanating from his happy smile.

"Here you go, Torch, that wasn't so bad, was it?" River said, smiling as he snuggled against her cheek.

"You know, I still don't get how you called him Torch, after me," Nora's brother said, sitting down his supplies.

"What's to wonder? That seemed to be him, a little torch to light up the night," River said proudly.

"Well, that's good for him, because that's not really my name," he said, looking up to see Iridessa and others staring at him.

"What, but you said …" Rosetta said, before she stopped by his words.

"I know what I said, I chose that name to cover up my real name," he said with a sad smile.

"Tor, what do you mean?" Nora asked her brother as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nora, I'm surprised you didn't know. Bluebell should've told you," he said simply.

"You right, I should have, but you shouldn't have lied at your arrival, Torum," Bluebell said, joining her siblings as she flew out of the tall grass behind them.

"Torum?" Rosetta said, aflutter.

"Yes, that is my true name," he said, looking down at his black leaf pants as his dark hair fell about the tip of his eyes.

"Well, that's still no excuse," Teal said, picking up a blue feather from the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nora saw the shimmering gown of Queen Clarion as she descended down towards them, but she didn't say anything as the Queen watched as Teal sat the feather in Torum's hair.

"Because I think it's a fine name," she said with a smile, lifting up his chin.

"Queen Clarion," Nora said as the Queen smiled down at them all.

"Your highness," Rosetta said, dipping into a quick but graceful bow.

River looked up as she felt a gentle hand rest on top of her shoulder.

"Nora, I would like to see you and River personally in my chambers in ten minutes, all right?" the Queen said to them as her eyes fell on Torum and Teal, who backed away in instinct.

"Teal, please escort _Torum_ to my chambers, I will be there presently."

Looking at her friends, she saw Nora and Bluebell's worried eyes as they followed her lead their brother away.

"Ten minutes, girls, I would like to talk to you both," Clarion told them with a small smile, but she was stopped by Bluebell as she said, "What is it, dear?"

"Queen Clarion, what is to happen to our brother? He didn't mean to …" Bluebell started to say.

"He didn't do anything, dear," the queen said to reassure her.

"But, why … ?"

"Would you like to come along?"

"Please, he's my brother, and I don't want anything to happen to him," Bluebell said with a tear.

"Bluebell, you won't have to worry about that, I just want to know why he lied, alright?"

"He didn't lie, he's was just ashamed of his name, but I don't know why," she said, looking down.

"A name is a wondrous thing, it does not need to be shaped or hidden from the bearer; it only need to be accepted, for it represents who you are on the inside. I think that just what your brother needs to hear," Clarion said with a caring smile.

"May I go to him, Queen Clarion, to tell him that, please?"

"You may," Queen Clarion replied, watching as she flew after their brother in high speed.

"Bluebell really looks after you two, doesn't she?" River asked, sensing that Nora was still looking up after her sister.

"Yeah, she does," Nora said with a sisterly smile.

* * *

"We'll fly with you till you get to the Pixie Dust Tree," Silvermist offered, walking up to meet their eye.

"No, I'm sure we can find it, but thank you," River said with a smile.

"You ready?" Nora asked her, holding out a hand.

"Yes, but don't lead me. I want to try to make it myself, just stay near me and tell me if I go the wrong way, alright?"

"Ok then, let's fly," Nora said, flapping her translucent wings.

Staying a little bit behind River, Nora kept pace with her as River flapped steadily against the night breeze. In just a few wingflaps, they made to the Pixie Dust Tree.

Flying low near a branch, Nora flew up to avoid it, but River was almost below it as Nora let out a gasp. Before Nora could yell out though, River had tugged in her wings and swirled up and over it thrice before finally landing softly up on another branch just above it.

As Nora chuckled, River took it as a smile as she said, "I'm getting better. Of course, I knew it all along."

"Come on then, Speedy, Queen Clarion is waiting on us," Nora said, pecking her on the head with one finger.

Laughing, River swooped up next to her as they circled the tree until they heard the soft pouring sands of the Pixie Dust Tree. Landing near the Well, they stood still to see if anyone was there expecting them.

"Oh, and for the record, the last I checked my name was not Speedy," River said with a playful shake of her head.

Giggling, Nora said, "I know, it was just a joke, Riv."

Popping an arm up, River suddenly let out a small streaming jet of flying water geese towards Nora, who ducked her head just in time. Watching the geese fly, she watched as they playfully showered the walls of the Well, however, it never touched the Pixie Dust, which was a good thing considering …

"Stop! Pixie Dust is useless when it gets wet, don't you know that?" an irritated and angry voice came booming out to meet them as a sparrow man came flying at them at high speed.

Startled, River quickly summoned all of the water back to her as it warbled safely into a single dewdrop, which shimmered in her hands as Nora backed up next to her.

"We're sorry, we were just …" Nora started to say.

" … being careless. Trust me, you don't Fairy Gary on your backs when Pixie Dust gets spoiled," he said in an exasperated sigh. Tilting his head back, he shook his head before he said, "By the way, the name's Stone."

"Nora, and this is River. We're looking for Queen Clarion's chambers," Nora said.

"Up there, and by the way Cinda is pacing, I'd say you were expected."

Soon after waving farewell to Stone, Nora and River soon found themselves being practically half-pushed and half-ushered into Queen Clarion's personal chambers as Cinda said a rushing, "OH, what took you two so long? Everyone knows you shouldn't keep a Queen waiting. Oh, and what will she do when she sees how late it is?"

"Ah, Queen Clarion just asked us here a few minutes ago," River said, obviously not liking to be pushed.

"Oh, I see, sorry about that. Well, here we are," she hurried to say as we heard the squeals of three other fairies that flew in from a side closet, carrying a misty lavender and golden dress in between them.

"Cinda, come on, we have to get the Queen's dressing arrangements done before the night is done," one of them said as they paused in the entryway. "Oh, you brought them."

"_Brought us? We found her,_" River said, turning to Nora with an annoyed hidden frown.

"Queen Clarion is in the den," she said, breezing past us in a tizzy. Passing Cinda a pair of shoes, they both rushed off out the door as they shut it behind them.

"Thank goodness," River said, letting out a breath as she flexed her wings.

"It wasn't that bad," Nora said with a chuckle.

"Not that bad? I felt like I was in a swirling tizzy, being pushed this way and all."

"I know, but really they were doing their job …"

"Nora? River? Are you girls out there?" Queen Clarion's voice came from the hall as she came flying into the room.

"Good evening, Queen Clarion," Nora said automatically, although she didn't need to.

"This way, girls," Clarion said with a smile as she led them into another private room, away from prying ears. "You girls are probably wondering why I asked you here."

"I guess," Nora said, knowing the answer.

"Well, it's actually about you both." Turning to face River, she said, "River, I know about your situation, and I also know you want to keep it a secret. That's fine and all, but I'm afraid it may become evident that everyone will come to know."

"I'm aware of that," River said, not looking away as she swirled a hand absent-mindly. "But, Queen Clarion, I can get around fine. Just because I can't see, doesn't mean my sense of direction is way off. My extra senses actually help me to see."

"I can see that, but I can also understand how hard it might for you to constantly live in a world of darkness. Doesn't that bother you?"

River was silent for a moment before she said, "Truthfully, sometimes it can be, but most of the time, you just have to learn to see beyond the dark. Also, my friends help me to see by being there, and with them, I can look out into the world with new light and confidence."

"I just needed to hear it from you; I didn't want it to be a problem to you," Clarion said softly, sitting a comforting hand on her young fairy's shoulder.

"Believe me, I can deal with it. It's part of me, but it helps to make me strong, too, in my own way, and that's more of what I could ask for," River said proudly.

Finally turning to Nora, she asked, "How's your talent hunting coming? I heard you trained with Rosetta and Tinker Bell for a while."

"I did," Nora said with a smile.

"Fawn and I also gave her a test," River said passionately.

"Did you find anything that you would see as your talent, perhaps?" Clarion asked with a patient flap of her wings.

"Actually, I felt something, but I'm still not sure what it is," Nora said truthfully.

"Well, if my hunch is correct, I think you may have a very unique talent," Queen Clarion said with a speculating and cheerful smile.

"But, she still has hasn't tried all the other talents, yet," River said, stepping forward with a flap of her wings.

"And, there's other places you haven't ventured to. Before I tell you what I think your situation might be, would you like to go on another talent quest?"

"Sure, but where?" Nora said with a grin.

"How about the Winter Woods?" Queen Clarion asked with a wink and a silent admiring look towards an open window, which overlooked the wintry hills of the border.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait, here's chapter 6. My friend who created River, her name is writergirl142, helped with me this one. In this part, you will Queen Clarion fixing to see the girls on another talent hunt in a snowy wintry haven that will be featured in next chapter. :)**

**School has been busy, but I'll start on the next part as soon as I can. Thank you for your kind posts and gracious support, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. :D**

**Fly with you later until next 'tis part.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Into the Wood

The Fairy Without a Talent – Chapter Seven

* * *

_Knock-knock_, a soft sound was heard at Nora's door as she lifted her petal pillow off the side of her head. Sighing and stretching her hands above her head, Nora sat up to see a curious little tan face peeking in at her from her bedside window.

"Cocoa?" Nora laughed, sitting up on her hands as she heard another and harder persistent knock at the door.

_Knock. Knock-knock. _"Nora, are you up?" River called as she hovered outside the door.

Zipping out of bed, Nora flew over to her wardrobe as she pulled out a white buttercup shirt and a blue leaf winter sweater as she called out, "Yeah, I'll be right out, River. You can come in if you want, I'll be out in a minute."

Hearing the shuffle outside the door, Nora pulled on the sweater as she tucked a light blue aqua green cap on over her long brown hair. However, as soon as she opened her bedroom door with her boots in hand, she was almost immediately thrown back as a tan furry face sniffed up towards her chin.

"Cocoa, wait till I come out the door before you say hello, ok little guy?" Nora said, laying a hand down against his little ears to give him a little scratch.

"I guess he couldn't wait to see you, he followed your scent all the way here," Nora heard her friend say as River felt around to sit down on the grassy trimmed blossom couch near the door.

"He led you here, huh?" Nora asked with a smile as she bent down to pull on her white boots over her green leggings.

"Well, actually he bumped into me on the way over here and pretty much led me the rest of the way here. I wasn't sure where your house was yet, but I just figured that I'd follow him since he was going my way," River said, tilting her eyes up at Nora. "I sensed that he wanted to see you."

Nora giggled as Cocoa curled around her feet. "I guess I still have the scent of the blue violet flower on me."

River folded her arms simply as she said, "Didn't Rosetta give you a seedling or two yesterday?"

"I don't think so," Nora said as she looked up. "Why?"

"I felt one or two of them outside your door when I came in," River said, slipping a pair of black fingerless arm warmers on over her wrists.

"What?" Nora exclaimed, flapping over to the door. But as she opened her door, a sudden _thump _was heard as a dust cloud scattered up outside. Cocoa tried to hold back a sneeze as a small cluster of dust settled down over his nose. _Ahh-aaa-aaaa … coooo_, he sneezed as River instinctively covered her nose and mouth with the edge of a leaferchief.

"Hey, which one of you sat that purple 'dandelion' in my flight path?!" a cranky voice said as she got off the ground and dusted herself off.

"It's not a dandelion, sugar," Rosetta said as she fluttered above the tripped up violet, caressing a petal adoringly. "It's one of my prized blue violets."

"Then how did it get here, darling," Vidia said, folding her arms and holding her sharp wings high. "It couldn't have got up and walked away from your garden."

"Well, not one this old, but one minute I'm watering my gardenias and I turn about to see one of my most treasured blooms a missing from my sights," Rosetta said, perched on it. "After flitting around for about a moment or so, I come across a small trail of footprints, and the next time I look up past my garden, I see it being dragged away into a crumple of bushes past the stream. And then another second, it's gone."

"Then, how did it end up here in middle of the meadow?" Vidia asked, challenged Rosetta.

Giggling, Nora sat a hand on Cocoa's head as he innocently peeked out the door with River behind him as she said, "I think I may have found the culprit."

Cocoa just squeaked as he brushed his nose up at Rosetta, and with a push from one of his hind legs, he pushed until the blue violet was leaning up against the house, again.

_Hmm_, Vidia sighed as she flapped her wings with a hidden chuckle. "Are you Nora?"

"Yes, you must be Vidia," Nora said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

River ambled out to stand next to Nora as Vidia noticed her, too "There's something off about you, dear, and it's not your talent."

Hearing where she was going, River just grimaced with a quiet growl as she clenched a hand behind her back.

"Vidia, didn't you come here for something, or what?" Tink said protectively, stepping out of the leaves wearing her winter jacket.

"Queen Clarion sent me to tell you two she'll meet you at the edge of the Pixie Dust Tree in one hour. I don't why I agreed to do this, I'm not a messanger-talent fairy," Vidia said, turning away to zip off. However, stopping mid-flutter, she turned her head to say, "I'll _see _you all later, then. Later, slowpokes," before she vanished in a blink.

"Is she like that all the time?" River asked as Tink came over. "I thought you said you and her were on good terms."

"Like I said, we are, but, honestly, that was just Vidia being Vidia," Tink said, brushing her words with a shrug. "She's often that way with new fairies, believe me."

"She was actually jealous of Tink at first," Rosetta said with a familiar thought. "She wasn't happy when she had to chase down those sprinting thistles, that's for sure. Of course though, they aren't that fun."

"Hey, Vidia was the one who roped me into doing it in the first place," Tink said in defense.

"Well, you were the one who went to her asking about what it took to be a garden fairy when all you had to do was accept your talent …" Rosetta started to say, catching sight of Tink's scowl.

"Hey, hey … girls, that's all in the past. And, besides, I believe we all have time to grab something to eat before we head to the Winter Woods," Silvermist said, walking over with Fawn.

Both Fawn and River perked up as River said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Oh, there you two are," Queen Clarion said with a smile as she waited for them by the Border, where spring touches winter.

"You made it," Teal said, flying up to hug her friends as they landed.

River sneezed as some of the feathers from Teal's furry coat tickled her nose. "Teal, what are you wearing?" Stepping back, River rubbed a finger next to her cheek. "Something tickled me."

Teal giggled as she spun around to show off her multicolored coat. "Of course, silly, it's made of feathers."

"Feathers?" River asked as Nora innocently hid a laugh.

"Oh, I find them everywhere at Feather Den, it's quite close to my house actually. And, oh, you should see all the colors … Uh …" she started to say as she caught River's unmoving eyes.

"That's ok, I'll take your word for it," River said with a smile, slipping away a leaferchief.

"Girls, this is the Border. It's where Winter touches Spring, and just beyond this log, you will enter into a cold part of Pixie Hollow. This is why I told you to dress warmly, but you'll soon see for yourself."

"Tink actually crossed the border quite recently, but it wasn't until after she and her sister found out a way to protect our wings from freezing, that now all of us can cross the Border as long as our wings are frosted. If they aren't, they'll freeze," Teal said, watching as Queen Clarion stepped closer to the Border as a tall and slender sparrow man came flying into sight on a winter owl.

"Sister?" Nora asked at the same time River exclaimed, "Freeze?"

"Yeah, there used to be a law set that warm fairies couldn't cross the Border, as which was the same with the winter fairies, because our wings would break."

"Wait a minute, then," River said, pulling her shawl on tighter.

"Hello, Milori," Nora heard Clarion say as she paused at the Border facing the sparrow man.

"Clarion, it's a pleasure as always. It's good to see you," he whispered, taking her hand.

Nora and Teal smiled as they watched their Queen smile with a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Race you across the border," came a cry as Fawn and Tink came racing above them from the Autumn Woods.

"Whoa," Milori called out with a chuckle as he personally frosted the Queen's wings. "Careful you two."

"Tink," a voice that sounded a bit like Tinker Bells called from the edge of the Winter, where she was followed by three more frost fairies – one silver, one black haired, and the other having white hair as well.

"Periwinkle!" Tink shouted, recognizing her sister immediately. Landing right behind the royal couple, Tink embraced her sister as their wings glowed to show their magical origin.

"Tink and Peri are actually sisters of the same laugh, that's why their wings glow," Teal said proudly.

"Now, that would be a sight to see … Hey, that's cold," River said, feeling an icy hand along her wings.

"That's Snowdust, she's frosting your wings so you go on and cross the border," Spike said, crossing her arms with a grin.

With a light shiver, River reached a hand back to touch one of her double edged wings as frost touched her fingers. "Hey, actually it feels pretty … ok," she said, turning to head to say, "Thank you."

Nodding her head, Snowdust gestured over to the crossing, where Milori was helping Clarion on the back of his owl friend. "Have fun, I'll check on you girls in a little bit," she said, rapping both arms through Milori's as they took off.

"Come on, there's plenty to show you," Gliss said, stealing Teal's and Nora's hands as they iced their wings in a flurry. Spike stayed behind in case any other fairy tried to cross the Border.

As they flew past some snow trees, Nora looked over her shoulder to see that Snowdust was guiding River. Next to her shoulder length silver hair, Snowdust was dressed in a bodice crystal belted top over an aurora embedded skirt with light blue leggings. And on her feet were a pair of blue crystallized boots that resembled hers only in royal purple.

"I guess she's taken with you, River. She must see something in you that's special to her. Usually she's so shy," Gliss admired, watching her friend.

"Why is that?" River asked.

"Snow can't speak, so it's been kind of hard for her to make friends," Gliss said, leading the way with Tink and Peri following close behind her.

River couldn't help but smile when she heard Snow's quiet laughter as a snowball hit her in the back of her head. Stopping mid-flutter, Snow picked up a snowball and threw it straight at the newcomer, who was no doubt Fawn.

"Uh oh, everyone take cover," Tink said with an experienced smile. "It's a …"

"Snowball fight!" Sled called out from out behind a snow hill, ready with a ball in hand, no doubt part of Fawn's prank. Rosetta merely sighed with a giggle as she peeked out from behind his shoulder.

"Rosetta, you planned this," Tink called out as a snowball went flying over her head as she ducked down after her sister. Periwinkle just laughed as Tink reached into the snow.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't," Rosetta said sweetly with her own split of giggles.

"Maybe … it was a _winter_ thing," Vidia said, popping out of a snow cloud, with two snowcap snowballs in hand. "You're just in time to see my new trick. Here comes the snow," she called, crunching the two snowballs in her hands, where they were immediately swiped into snow particles by her wind and swept into a snow blizzard mist that she released over our heads.

Buried over the toes of their feet, echoes of laughter were heard as they all just fell flat back into the snow in the midday winter sun.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 7, as promised. Sorry it took me a little long, besides school and thinking a new character to introduce, I was a bit sad with Pixie Hollow closing. But, here it is, my latest chapter of Nora's story. Enjoy. :D**

**One of my fairies was named Sky on Pixie Hollow, and next to her, I had five more, but I plan to use what I have encaptured from my adventures and experience in the Hollow to incorporate into my Tinkerbell stories. Fly with you later. :)**

**On to the next chapter ... more Winter Woods fun coming up.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Legend

The Fairy Without a Talent – Chapter Eight

* * *

The snow was soft, like the silkiest petals of a posy pillow. It also crunched under your toes like poppy seeds.

"Hey," Teal gasped, falling to her waist in snow. Laughing, she said, "Watch where you step."

And, the snow was deep as a gap. Fluttering over it, I managed to grab ahold of Teal's hands.

Joining me, Tink said, "Ok, heave …"

" … ho!" Peri finished as all three of us sat Teal on her feet.

"Thanks guys," Teal said, wiping the snow off her wings.

"Come on, wait until you girls see the ice rink," Gliss said, flying ahead.

"The Ice Rink?" River asked, pausing on top of the snow.

Snowdust paused for a moment by an icicle tree as Periwinkle said, "Yeah, it's super fun."

"And real slippery," Tink said, chuckling. "But with some of these 'found things' that Peri found on the mainland, they'll sure help you keep step on the ice."

"With what, let me see," River said as Peri passed her one of the ice clips. Feeling over it, River said, "This is a paperclip, from the mainland."

"A what?" Tink and Peri exclaimed at the same time.

"It's a paper clip, used to hold pages together in books and such," she said, lending against the tree.

"How would you know that if you never been to the mainland before?" Vidia said.

Narrowing her eyes with a small smile, River replied, "Just call it a hunch."

"Well, whatever they're called, they make darling little skates," Rosetta said, lacing up.

"Yeah, they sure do," Silvermist said with a giggle.

Tilting her head up, River heard the swishing skids on the ice before we had actually gotten there.

"Oh, what fun. Come on, Nora," Teal said, taking her hand as we stepped on the ice.

"Whoa," I cried, slipping forward, but Teal kept me balanced as she fluttered her wings behind her to stay off the ice.

"I'm not sure if wings really help here," Tink said from the side.

"But it seems to be working for them. Come on," Peri said, joyously pulling her sister onto the ice.

Laughing, Tink led the way on the ice as the twins separated to skate a figure eight. Circling around the others, they just grinned as they started to sing …

_I never knew I lost you till I found you  
And I never guessed how close you were to me  
_

River sat listening by the shore until she felt herself being seated next to the rink by Snowdust, who was bent down slipping icicles on the bottom of River's shoes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" River exclaimed, her eyes opened wide in surprise as Snow pulled her to feet.

_And now I wanna throw my arms around you  
Tell a thousand tales that will astound you  
Everything about you tells me this was meant to be, don't you see_

"Whoa," River cried as Snow skated them both onto the ice. Peeking over my shoulder, I almost flew over to help her, but something in Snow's eyes made me stop and smile as she never let go of her hand.

_I'm on your side  
Let's take this ride  
And together we're facing the world  
Doing things nobody's done before  
And the great divide  
Doesn't seem so wide anymore_

Pausing at the sides, we watched as River and Snow separated as they let their elements fly.

_I can't recall what life was like without you  
Now it feels as though we've never been apart  
Tell me every tiny thing about you  
Anything you say I'll never doubt you  
We're meant to be together I can feel it in my heart  
It's just the start_

_I'm on your side  
Let's take this ride_

The two were so endowed with their shimmery creations that they weren't even aware that they were creating a breathtakingly beautiful display of vapor and snow around us all, snow sparkles from Snowdust and rippling water misty droplets from River's fingertips.

_And together we're facing the world  
Doing things nobody's done before  
And the great divide  
Doesn't seem so wide anymore  
_

Tink and Peri, catching the sight of River and Snow's aerial sky dance, stopped in their tracks as they just beamed at the connection that was becoming quite evident from the two.

However, soon after that, their dance soon ended abruptly as they clashed with each other and fell into the snow.

"River," I shouted, rushing over. "Snow, are you alright?"

The first to emerge was Snowdust as she giggly shook snow from her silvery hair. River pushed herself up out of the snow on her hands as she brushed some snow out of her hair. As she opened her sapphire blue eyes, I immediately saw the similarity between the two.

"We're fine," River said, sitting up on her knees

For an answer, Snowdust just laughed, _Hee-hee-heh-ahhh-heee-ahh …_

For a moment, River's face was quiet as a memory started behind her eyes. For a moment, I was aware of her journey as a laugh as I heard it echo pass my eyes.

Turning to Gliss and Periwinkle, I asked, "When did Snowdust arrive?

"Yesterday, why?" Spike asked, not catching on.

"When, yesterday?"

"Yesterday morning," Gliss said with a smile.

"But it wasn't until her arrival that we saw that she couldn't speak," Periwinkle said, looking at the two.

"River can't see," Nora said, facing her.

Gasping, Periwinkle gazed at Tink, who nodded.

"I knew there was something off about her," Vidia said, sarcastically.

"Not now, Vidia," Tink said, turning red.

River quietly gazed up at where she heard my voice, "Could it be true? Are Snowdust and I really sisters?"

"It's possible," Peri said, smiling. "You two do look alike."

"We do?" River asked.

"Yeah, except for the color of your clothes and your hair, but your eyes are very similar," Gliss said.

Snowdust looked at River with sparkly sapphire eyes as her misty purple top shimmered with her glow.

It was true that Snow and River looked like, right down to their wings which were double etched. Their designs though were just slightly off, however.

"Two laughs," I whispered to myself as I caught Teal's emerald eyes gazing at me in curiousity.

"You heard them, didn't you?" She whispered as I peeked over at River, who heard every word.

"I don't know what I heard," I said honestly.

"Well, there is one way to find out for sure if the two of you are sisters," Tink said, thinking of a certain sparrow man that was known to have a whole library of fairy knowledge. In fact, he was known as the Keeper of all Fairy knowledge.

"Dewey," Peri said with a chuckle. "I know he'll be willing to help."

* * *

"Ok, the fastest way to get down to Dewey's is down this hill," Peri said, pulling out their sled they had worked on together.

"We're sledding down a hill?" River asked, just to be sure.

Snow just touched her hand to say 'Yes.'

"Is it clear?"

"Well, there are a few trees, but we can easily slide past them if we steer carefully enough," Tink said, tightening a vine on the side of their sled.

"Where's our sled, then?" River asked.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered. I sent ahead for it," Teal said, listening for something. "In fact, it should be here just about … now."

"Oh, miss Teal!" we heard as Bobble and Clank came flying up the hill. Between the two of them, they were carrying a big enough wood sleigh that would fit all four of us – Teal, Snow, River, and me.

"Right on time, Bobble," Teal said, blushing a bit.

"Well, a tinker's is always at your service," he said with a quick bow. "And, now, excuse me, I have another present for Miss Gliss."

Gliss stepped out behind Spike as Bobble pulled a good sized acorn out the side of his tinker knapsack. "It's not really big, but I thought maybe you could add this to your collection …"

"An acorn," Gliss cried, hugging him. "Thank you … I love it!"

Hiding an innocent grin, I saw Teal's eyes widen in a twinge of jealousy as I turned to see River and Snow sit on the sleigh, ready to go.

"Hey Tink," a voice greeted Tink as he came up behind her. Flashing a sparkly smile, he waited until Tink looked up before he said, "I thought you were up here."

"Terence," Tink said with a smile. "Hi."

Seeing Periwinkle, he said, "Hello again, Periwinkle?"

Leaning close to Tink's ear, Peri whispered, "_Are you sure he's not your …"_

Tinker Bell, blushing with a bit of embarrassment, quickly shushed her sister as Terence looked over his shoulder at us.

Catching on, River called out, "See you down the hill, love birds."

Before Tink could retaliate, Teal and River had pushed us down the hill.

With the scenery passing by us like a moving train, we leaned right and left as the snow shuffled up to us in powdery puffs. Not even minding it, River and I just laughed the whole way down.

"Hmm, I think I'm actually going to like that River," Vidia said, nestled in a tree, looking up to see a flushed Tink and giggling Periwinkle finally sled down the hill.

Touching the bottom, we immediately found ourselves in front of an open carved open door next to a snowy hill.

"Dewey should be inside," Peri said, pausing at the door. "Don't be alarmed when you go in and you see a giant lynx. That's Fiona, she's really nice, you'll see."

Stepping through the opening, we entered the Great and Legendary Hall of Winter, which was carved completely in ice, including the books littering the floor of the Hall.

"Wow," I sighed, seeing all the carved books.

"Keeper?" Periwinkle called.

"Yes?" Dewey called, looking up from a book he was working on. "Alright, I'm a-coming." Slowly, coming down, he flew over to us with his staff touching the ground every so often.

"Dewey, we think that Snow and River here are sisters," Tink said with a smile. "They arrived nearly at the same time yesterday morn."

Touching his speckles, Dewey just nodded, no doubt seeing the resemblance. "Well, we shall see on that. Follow me," he said, leading Tink, Peri, Snow, and River into an opposite room while Teal and I stood near a stand stacked with books.

"Should we, do you think?" I asked, completely curious.

"It couldn't hurt," Teal said, already picking up a book on new recipes.

Browsing the tomes, I chose one from the middle of a stack that laid near my feet. Flicking through it, I came across stories of past mysterious talents, but one section in particular almost made drop the book in shock as I came across a legend about what was called the Talent Stone.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the latest and newest chapter of Nora's venture. Enjoy. :)**

**Featuring some of the lyrics from "The Great Divide" I own nothing, I just thought it might be a cute addition to the story, especially for the girls' connection. Next up, I will elaborate more on the Legend of the Talent Stone.**

**Fly with you later until next chapter. :)**


End file.
